Insanity
by Nitsirt
Summary: The sequel to Darkness. Like the first story review if you want to. LEMON
1. Weather

_Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater._

_Chapter 1_

_*Raven*_

_I woke up and starred at the ceiling. I grabbed my phone from the bedside and checked the time. It was almost time to get up and get ready for school. I got outa bed and grabbed some clothes for the day. A long sleeve purple shirt, Blue jeans, a black bra, and black underwear. I headed for the bathroom to take a shower. After my shower I checked the time again, and walked down the hallway, tossing my dirty clothing into my room and knocking on Hawk's door to tell him to get up. He was already up and grabbing clothes for a shower so I went downstairs. I looked out the window and realized it had snowed. It being February that was expected. I grabbed something for breakfast and was in the middle of eating when Hawk came down slipping a long sleeve shirt on, his hair still wet from a shower. I watched as he grabbed something quick to eat and finished my breakfast. I pulled out my phone and sent Maka a text saying we were leaving in case they wanted to meet up with us or something. _

"_Time to go." I said, grabbing my coat and scarf. Hawk grabbed a hoodie and walked out with me into the cold air. Instantly I put my jacket and scarf on. _

"_Hopefully it will get warmer soon." Hawk said, reaching for my now gloved hand with his. _

_I took his hand and huddled close to him to try and get warmer. _

"_I guess the cold isn't too bad." Hawk said._

"_Look, there's Soul and Maka." I said, pointing ahead of us._

"_Hey guys." Maka waved when we caught up with them._

"_If you hadn't of sent that txt we would have gone ahead." Soul said._

"_It's surprising that it is snowing." Hawk said._

"_Yea, no kidding." Soul agreed._

"_Didn't the forecast say no chance of snow at all?" Maka asked, mostly to herself._

"_Yahoo!" Hollered Black Star litterally dropping from nowhere. _

"_Hiya." Tsubaki said, coming up behind him._

"_Hey Soul, Hawk, did ya hear?" Black Star asked eagerly._

"_Hear what?" Hawks asked in an annoyed tone._

"_There are three new students coming today, and they are all supposed to be strong with some wicked abilities." Black Star explained, absolutely eager to meet the students._

"_Really?" I asked, "Must be hard with this sudden weather." _

"_Yea, I wonder how that happened anyway?" Tsubaki asked, looking towards the sky as if it had an answer._

"_It is weird." I commented. _

"_Who cares, Let's go or else we are gonna be late for school." Black Star said._

"_Never thought I would hear that from you Black Star." Soul said._

"_The only reason I'm saying it is because I wanna show these new students my awesome and godly power." Black Star said, eagerly ahead of the rest of us._

_I clinged closer to Hawks, still trying to keep warm. I was wondering what was with this sudden cold weather. _

"_I hope the weather doesn't get worse." Maka said._

_As if on cue the sky darkened and clouds began to conjure up outa nowhere. I shivered as we continued the walk to school._


	2. Battle in the rain

_Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater_

_Chapter 2_

_*Hawk*_

_We had gone through at least half the day and the unusual stormy weather was still going. I concentrated on a history lesson or something like that the best I could but I couldn't help zoning out thinking of other things. Marie came in and whispered something to the teacher. The teacher left the room and Marie gave an announcement, which was something bout a new student. _

"_Great. Wonder if they're strong?" Black Star said aloud, clearly excited. _

"_Guess we'll find out." Soul said. _

"_Hold on a minute. Remember what happened last time you two tried working together?" Tsubaki reminded them._

_And that was all it took to instantly make them start moping. "Don't remind us." Soul said, hanging his head._

"_Well I guess I'll go and see what it's about." I said. "Although unless Raven goes I don't have a partner even if Soul and my souls were to link I am not good with a scythe. Come to think of it the only reasons I was good last time was because mine and Maka's souls were in sync as well as our weapons."_

"_Wait so that was just pretty much luck?" Raven asked._

"_Yea come to think of it I guess it was." I answered scratching the back of my head._

"_So that means the only time I use my weapon ability to copy other weapons will be if it's a sword? Son of a…" _

"_What are you waiting for let's go!" Black Star interrupted her and jumped over several students as the bell rang. _

_I got up and followed casually. When I reached outside it was pouring rain. I waited under whatever shelter I could find. There was a silhouette reaching the top of the stairs and that's when I heard Black Star's call as he charged right at it. Next thing I knew he was thrown back at me. I ducked outa the way and rolled to get back up. I wondered what had happened and decided to find out for myself._

_As silently as I could I snuck around the back and went to strike at the person. I felt my fist connect with….rock? Then I my shirt was grabbed and I was thrown after Black Star. I managed to use my hands to slide against one of the pillars of the skull that was on the front of the school. I landed on my feet and then a blade was centimeters away from my face. I backed away slowly and dodged another strike and then punched not hitting rock this time. There was an unhuman screech and with the rain I could barely see anything at all._

_Black Star's wavelength gave away where he was as he hit the thing in front of me. Another unhuman screech. _

'_Is this the new student?' I thought._

_I attacked again saw another silhouette to the right of me. I punched it and hit rock again. Then I was punched back by the same thing. _

"_What the hell?" I asked backing rolling away from the attacker. I heard an unhuman screech behind me and Black Star yell something. The shillouette in front of me shot into the school and I pursued. As we got in I saw that it was a girl. She had orange hair and wore a T-shirt, jeans, and a jacket. _

"_Who are you?" I asked. _

"_Huh? Oh I'm the new student. Name's Cinder." She answered. _

"_Who was following you?" I asked._

"_Following me?" Cinder replied confused. _

_Then there was another unhuman screech and Black Star was thrown inside the school, and he was bleeding. _

_Suddenly a creature jumped through the entrance and looked around. It was a human, but was holding a sword that was pulsing dark energy. As if madness itself was coming from the blade. It slashed at me and I held up my arms to block. The cut stung like crazy and I almost blacked out just from that. _

"_This isn't good." I staggered back. _

"_What's going on?" Raven, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Stein came up all wondering the question asked by Raven._

"_Hard to explain, but I need you in weapon form now." I answered her._

_She instantly transformed and I readied her, but my vision was blurry so I was staggering._

"_Hawk maybe we better…" Maka started, but I interrupted her._

"_No. That thing is radiating insanity and if you get cut you'll go insane with the black blood."_

"_Die!" The attacker screeched as it charged at me. It slashed and I saw an image of insanity which caused me to stagger and I fell. As I waited for the blade to make contact Cinder stepped in front of me and held her arm up to black the blade. Suddenly it looked like her arm hardened to rock and the blade just stopped as it hit her arm._

"_You're the rock I was hitting." I said._

"_You'll need to separate the blade from it's host." Stein said._

_I got up quickly and slashed at the blade. As soon as the swords made contact the was an explosion and I was sent backwords with Raven going another way and the host and blade other ways. I hit the wall and slid down. I heard Maka yell something but not clearly and I blacked out. _


	3. Awake

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

Nor do I know if I need to put this on every chapter.

Chapter 3

*Hawk*

_I woke up with a start. Quickly sitting up in the hospital bed. Instantly my head started throbbing. The cuts on my arms stung and I slid my hands over them. _

'_I'll have scars.' I thought._

_I scanned the room. It was the Shibusen infirmary. I didn't spot Nygus and didn't have anything medical attached to my so I got up outa the bed. I saw that I was in a dark purple T-shirt and a pair of black jeans. I don't know who picked it out but for some reason I liked it. I scratched the back of my head and decided what to do. I heard movement outside the door and instantly ducked down ready to strike. _

"_Hawk? Your awake?" Maka asked walking in followed by Nygus, Soul, and Raven. _

_It took a second for Raven and Maka to both be across the room and tackling me. _

"_Ouch." I groaned in pain._

"_Do that again and I kill you." Raven said._

"_Is that a threat or a promise?" I joked, chuckling slightly._

"_Alright. Let's get up." Soul said, grabbing my arm and pulling me up. The two girls had gotten off already._

"_Well, fill out this medical form and your free to go." Nygus said handing me something._

_I quickly filled it out and left the room holding Raven's hand and letting her guide me to somewhere. Maka and Soul following close behind with Soul holding Maka a little bit too low. _

"_I'll cut that arm off if it goes any lower Soul" I threatened._

"_I'm half tempted to just see if you can back that up." Soul replied grinning with his sharp teeth. _

"_I don't even know what to say to that." Maka added. "Who knows, maybe I wouldn't mind."_

_With that Soul's grin became a smile. I just looked forward before I really did try and take off his arm._

"_The others will be happy to see your ok." Raven said, smiling slightly, "You had me really scared you know?"_

"_I'm sorry. Are you ok? You got thrown back too you know." I asked, feeling foolish for not asking sooner._

"_I left the fight without a scratch." She said, "It's you who's scared." She looked at my arms. _

_I looked at her and saw how beautiful she looked. I just couldn't help myself and I kissed her. _

"_I'm fine. Ok? I'll be more careful next time. I promise." I said, after the kiss was done of course. _

"_I'm trusting you to keep that promise." She said, with a series look._

_We started walking again until we got to a classroom. As we walked in Black Star dropped down form who knows where and looked like he was ready to fight._

"_Really? Right now?" I asked him. _

"_No. Not right now." Kidd said walking up. _

"_How ya feeling?" Liz asked walking up after her._

"_I'm feeling great actually." I lied. The truth was my head was pounding and the stinging of my scars got worse and worse._

"_Great! Anyone else think we should have a party?" Liz asked._

"_I do! I do!" Patty yelled coming over and tackling Kidd. _

"_I'll make arrangements. Kidd's house is where it's at." Liz said trailing off._

"_Why my house?" Kidd asked getting up with Patty attached to his arm. _

"_Because, yours is the only one big enough." Liz said. _

"_How many people are you inviting that you'd need a house that big?" I asked._

_She just laughed and walked away. _

"_Should I be concerned?" I asked._

"_Probably." Kidd said, "As should I." With that he and Patty chased after Liz._

"_I see you made a full recovery from the looks of it." Stien said over by his table with Marie at his side. _

"_More or less." I replied, "By the way, what happened to that thing that cut me?" _

"_The body that the sword was using as a host disintegrated and the sword itself flew out the door. I suspect it's looking for a new host." Stein explained. _

_I pondered on this for a little while. Then the girl from that night, Cinder, walked in with some guy following her._

"_Hello, Hawk was it?" She asked._

"_Yes. Hawk. And you're Cinder, correct?" I replied._

"_That's me. And this is Mark." She said, gesturing to the guy beside her._

_He nodded his greeting._

"_Your meister?" I asked Cinder._

"_Actually no. He's my weapon. I'm his miester." She replied._

"_What did I punch then?" I asked somewhat surprised._

"_Well you see, it's hard to explain, but basically my wavelength." She answered._

"_You got an elemental wavelength too?" I asked._

"_Yea, I guess you could call it that. Why? Do you?" She replied._

"_Yea." I answered. I decided to give a little example so I altered the air around Raven and I and made us float a bit. Instantly Raven grabbed on to me with both hands._

"_If you drop me…" She said._

"_Thanks for the trust in my abilities." I sarcastically replied._

"_So yours is, what, air?" Cinder asked._

"_Yea. I take it your is rock or earth?" I replied._

"_Sure is." She answered. _

"_Nice." I replied. _

"_Well, I think we should head home." Raven said._

"_Agreed." I said, suddenly feeling somewhat tired. _

"_See ya later." Cinder said, waving as we walked out the door._

_I checked my pockets before we left, finding both my rings and my cell phone. Then we headed home. The walk home was silent. As soon as we entered the house though Raven grabbed me and pulled me upstairs. We kicked off our shoes and just kinda fell on her bed. I pulled her close to me and she kissed me. I kissed her back and we just stayed how we were. Within moments we were both asleep._

**Don't know what whoever is reading this will think. I know it's been awhile since my last update. I've just been sidetracked by a bunch of other things. I'll try and update again soon. Who knows, maybe I'll throw in a Lemon chapter. I dunno. Guess I'll decide when I make my next update.**


	4. Second Encounter

Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater

Chapter 4

_*Raven*_

_I woke up next to Hawk. We were both in my bed. At first I wondered what we did. Then I remembered it was nothing. I was somewhat disappointed actually. I glanced at Hawk and saw he was still sleeping. I got up out of the bed quietly and headed out of my room and for the stairs. I quickly went down them and headed to the living room to grab my cell off the charger. I picked it up and sent Maka a text. Pulling it off the charger and stuffing _it in my pocket I walked to the table and started to gather some books Maka let me borrow. I pulled my phone out when it went off and read the message saying that Maka would be heading over to pick them up. Soul would probably be with her. I checked the time and saw it was 3 o'clock.

THUD! It came from the roof.

'What was that?' I thought.

As if in response a window suddenly broke with a figure crashing through it. At first I thought it was Black Star. Then I saw the sword.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Die." The person wielding the sword replied.

It attacked right away. Swinging at my neck. I ducked and turned one arm into a blade. I cut the possessed person's thigh creating a huge gash with blood seeping out. The only problem is, it barely felt it. It swung its sword downwards and I sidestepped and slashed the arm wielding the sword. Right away the sword blocked me and I was sent flying backwards.

"Damn it." I cursed, recovering from my slamming into the wall and getting up.

The host charged at me and went to decapitate me. I couldn't see a thing because my vision was blurry. Next thing I knew the blade went over my head. As my vision cleared I saw Hawk standing behind the host. The host quickly jumped up, back flipping over Hawk, and jumping out the window it had shattered. Hawk and I both ran outside the front door. We heard the host screech and jump down into the road. Then something hit it from behind, there was a zap, and the creature fell to the ground. Black Star stood behind it.

"Does that count as an actual assassination?" I asked.

"I don't really know." Hawk replied.

The host's body disintegrated and the sword just laid on the ground. I saw Hawk scratch his scars as if they were hurting.

"They still hurt?" I asked taking arms and rubbing the scars.

"Yea." He answered.

"That wasn't much of a challenge." Black Star noted, walking over to us.

Tsubaki transformed out of weapon form and stood beside him.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

Maka and Soul came around the corner. The blade shot towards Maka. I blinked and Hawk was in front of Maka. What surprised me even more was how he caught the blade. He had the blade clasped between his hands with the point towards him and the hilt towards me.

"Move… now." Hawk commanded.

Maka moved out of the way with Soul right behind her. The blade spun out of Hawk's hands and shot up into the sky. Then it started pooring rain. We all ran inside.

I was sitting on the couch leaning against Hawk's chest, his arm around me. Maka was sitting on Soul's lap in a char, Tsubaki was sitting next to Black Star who was standing. My guess was he was afraid Tsubaki would sit on his lap. I would've loved to see his face get red. There was a knock at the door. Hawk got up cautiously and opened it. It was Cinder and Mark.

"Hello" Cinder said.

Mark nodded greeting.

"Good thing your not the Mark from before…" Hawk said, "I'd have to kick your ass then."

"Hawk be nice." I chided. "Anyways, come in."

Hawk came over and sat back down, me leaning back against his chest. Cinder and Mark sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

"I saw that sword again." Cinder said.

"We did too. It attacked Raven." Hawk replied.

"Any idea on what it is?" Cinder asked.

"None whatsoever." I replied.

"Whatever it is we need to stop it." Mark said in a deep voice. He wore a vest and a light T-shirt under that with jeans. Cinder wore dark shirt with jeans as well. Both had white shoes.

Hawk started to mess with my sides, poking me and tickling me lightly. I held in a laugh and elbowed him in the stomach. He continued to poke me though. Then started fumbling with my neck.

"If your wanting to do something Hawk, I'm sure we'll all leave." Cinder said, obviously figuring out what he was trying to do in secret.

"Stay if you want. If anything does go on, then guess you can decide if you wanna leave then. I would prefer it yes but I'm not gonna kick you outa my house for it. Raven and I got two rooms we can use." He explained, somewhat laughing.

This earned him an elbow in the gut from me.

"No need to worry, nothing's goin on." He said gasping for air.

"Not yet anyway." I decided to add.

"How did the subject change that fast?" Maka asked.

"It's Hawk and Raven." Soul answered.

"What does that mean?" Hawk asked.

"Well anyway, I think we'll be going." Cinder said, "By the way Stein and Spirit wanted to see you two and Soul and Maka."

"Wonder what they want." I said.

"What's papa up to now?" Maka asked skeptically.

"Don't look at me." Cinder said, "I'm just the messenger."

"Alright, well see ya later." I said, waving at them.

"Bye." Cinder waved, Mark just nodded goodbye.

After they shut the door, I got up and looked at Hawk.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Perv." I said, and kissed him. It was a deep kiss too. I could tell he wanted more so I broke the kiss and walked away heading upstairs. I knew what he was watching as I walked away.

"Damn." I heard him say before entering my room.


	5. Endangered

Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater.

Chapter 5

_*Hawk*_

'_Damn does she know how to tease me.' I thought as Raven walked away and up the stairs. _

"_Damn." I said._

"_Wow. Just as bad as what you did to me Maka." Soul said._

"_What was that?" I asked, glaring at Soul._

"_Nothing." Maka answered, punching Soul in the arm._

"_Black Star, you know you could've sat down." Tsubaki said, somewhat disappointed. _

"_Uhh… No thanks… er I mean, god's do not need to sit." He replied, clearly turning red. He disappeared into the shadows almost instantly._

"_Only able to do that when he's embarrassed." I commented. _

"_Shut up." Black Star said, giving away his position._

"_Still a cruddy assassin." I remarked._

"_I will kill you with my godly power." Black Star said._

"_Aha! I caught you." Tsubaki said, successfully sneaking up behind him and wrapping her arms around him. _

"_Tsubaki? What are you…?" He trailed off as they both disappeared in the shadows and were outa the house._

"_And then there was three." I said, "With that teasing from Raven, I'm half tempted to make it you two and see about something upstairs." _

_Soul just smiled creepily and Maka looked a little longing as she looked at Soul._

"_Perhaps I should take that back so you two don't get any ideas." I said._

"_Well I came for the books so I'll grab them and we can leave Soul." Maka said, quickly getting up and grabbing the books then shooting out the door with Soul following._

"_Damn it." I said._

"_Please don't take me off if you plan to continue your plans upstairs." Enzeru said, in ring form on my hand._

"_I will chuck you out the window and make sure you never come back." I retaliated. _

"_Or you could use me as a certain item during the plans… but that would be somewhat disturbing." Enzeru stared._

"_Your sick man." I told him._

"_Eh. I see it as common nature." He replied._

"_That's just odd." I said._

"_Well anyway… what are your plans?" Enzeru asked._

"_I don't know. I'm currently sitting here having a conversation with my ring." I replied._

"_Yes, you are." He said._

"_I could join in." A voice said in my head._

"_Not this again." I started to complain._

"_Hello Hawk." Said the voice._

"_Your obviously not Ahriman or Ashura. If you were Ahriman I would be pissed. So who are you?" I asked._

"_Well you could say I'm somewhat of an accomplice of them both." The voice replied._

"_Great. Just great." I said, sarcastically of course._

"_So tell me something Hawk. How do you feel about Insanity?" The voice asked._

"_I'd rather keep it if that's what your asking." I answered._

"_Afraid that wont be an option." The voice replied. _

_My scars started to burn. _

"_Son of a…" I was cut off from having to clench my teeth to bear the pain. The scars were literally steaming. _

"_Hawk! Your wavelength! Use it to cool it down." Enzeru said._

_I did as he told and cooled the burning sensation a little. Eventually it just stopped altogether._

"_Hawk?" Raven asked from the top of the stairs._

"_Coming." I said, rubbing my scars._

_I got to the top of the stairs and looked around. _

"_In here." She called, from her room._

_I walked into her room pushing the door open and about fell over from the sight of her in a sexy matching purple bra and underwear. Of course my jaw was dropping._

"_That good huh?" She asked. _

_All I could get out was some type of mhm noise so I nodded my head. I traced her whole body with my eyes over and over again._

"_Well don't just stand there. Come over here." She said._

_I obeyed, managing to keep my mouth closed. I reached her bed and climbed on it as she gestured for me to._

"_So what do you have planned?" I asked._

"_Oh nothing really." She said, "I figure I may let you touch a little and then nothing else." _

"_Only touch?" I asked, obviously disappointed._

"_Oh? You wanting more?" She asked, "Well… no." _

"_You sure you don't want more?" I asked._

"_Maybe." She smirked, and took my hands. _

_She guided them around, making me feel anywhere and everywhere. I got a moan or two from her when touching here and there._

"_Hawk…" She started._

_I knew what she wanted, and I wanted it too. But I wanted to tease her as well._

_So I pulled her close to me and started kissing her. I undid her bra while still kissing her and she took off my shirt. I had her the rest of the way naked and could tell she was turned on. She knew I was too. _

_And so I kissed her with one long deep kiss and then got up and off the bed, grabbing my shirt and putting it on._

"_What was that?" She asked completely naked and standing in front of me, obviously disappointed. _

"_Damn, do you not know how much I want to right now." I said, "But I just gotta get revenge for earlier."_

"_Your so mean." She replied._

"_I know." I said, "Maybe later, but for now we gotta go see Stein and Spirit. So I would get dressed so I don't have to kill my dad."_

"_Fine." She pouted, getting dressed. I really hated watching her put clothes on instead of taking them off. Or me taking them off for her._

_After she was dressed we headed to Maka and Soul's house. I opened the door and heard a moan so I found the door it came from and kicked it in. I thought I caught Soul and red-handed. It turned out to be their damn cat. _

"_Damn it Blair." I said slamming the door closed and walking to Maka's room. _

"_You can come in." Maka said._

_I opened the door to find Maka leaning against Soul's chest and they were both reading a book Soul held out._

"_Not what I expected." I said._

"_Well we didn't have sex." Maka said, bluntly turning the page of the book._

"_Good, so let's go." I said._

"_Alright." Maka said taking the book from Soul and marking the page. _

_I walked outa the room and within minutes they were outside walking with us._

_It was snowing instead of raining now, and I had my hoodie on, Raven with her jacket and scarf, and Maka with a jacket and scarf as well. Soul had on his leather jacket. We walked until we got to Shibusen, Stein and Spirit were waiting for us. _

"_Good, we didn't have to come and get you." Stein said._

"_You been touching my daughter you little sharp toothed bastard?" Spirit asked Soul._

"_If I have it was by her choice." He replied. _

_Spirit's spirits sunk, no pun intended. He turned deathly pale and fell to the ground._

"_Maybe I'll just perform more experiments on him." Stein said._

_Instantly Spirit was up and about. _

"_What did you call us here for Dad?" I asked._

"_It's about your battle with the sword the other night. You were cut by it correct?" Stein asked._

"_Yea." I said, showing them the scars._

"_Well there is a complication then." Stein said. _

"_Hawk, you have a chance of going completely insane." Spirit said._

"_Did I hear you right?" I asked._

"_Yes. And we will be keeping close watch on you for signs of insanity." Spirit said, "As for you Maka, we can't allow you to engage in battle with the sword. If you are cut then you will be driven insane immediately by the effect of the sword." _

"_It's the black blood isn't it?" Soul asked._

"_Yes." Stein said. "So until that sword is taken care of you two are under protection of Shibusen and will be under close watch to prevent anything from happening. You both are endangered." _

"_Well this certainly is a predicament." I commented. _

"_No kidding." Soul agreed. _

_With that we were ushered inside by Stein and Spirit._


	6. Almost

Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater

Chapter 6

_*Raven*_

'_Lovely, just lovely, my boyfriend/partner have the chance of going completely insane.' I thought._

_I didn't dare say it out loud lest I worry Hawk._

"_You know what I don't get." Hawk said, "How Shibusen is going to protect 4 of their best skilled students, when we're supposed to be the heroes who protect everything."_

"_That is something to think about." I replied._

"_Either way, we'll just listen to what Stein's plan is and then go from there." Maka added._

"_What about me?" Spirit asked._

"_Well, you see Spirit, Maka and I don't like you much." Hawk answered._

_With that, he burst into tears. _

"_Why don't you call me dad?" He cried._

"_Why would I call you dad?" Hawk replied._

"_MAKA-CHOP!" Maka exclaimed slamming a book that came out of nowhere into his head, therefore knocking him unconscious._

"_Where do you keep those?" Hawk asked, "You know what, never mind. I'd rather not be hit."_

_I laughed at that and grabbed Hawk's arm as we walked. He obviously didn't mind so we all followed Stein down the long hallway to wherever it was that Stein was leading us, the only sound being Stein's chair as he wheeled forward in front of us. Creepy thing was he was starring back at us, as if preparing to dissect us. Which made me feel like I was in the nude whenever he looked at me with those eyes, that craved to see blood spilt as his scalpel cut open his specimen._

"_Stop that." I told him._

"_Stop what?" He said, blinking as if snapped out of a trance._

"_Never mind." I replied._

"_Alright then." He said, continuing to roll in his chair. Then he hit a doorway. And fell over._

_The four of us started laughing._

"_Well are you coming in or not?" Stein asked, still laying on the floor as if nothing happened, his chair tipped over with him. It looked like he was still sitting in it but facing the ceiling. _

"_Yes, yes" Hawk replied stepping in and helping me step over Stein._

_Maka and Soul followed. I looked around the room and to be honest, I was somewhat impressed._

_It was almost like a dome type area. It was large too. It had a few desks against the wall here and there and four or five bookshelves with books. It even had four doors, each leading to a room as we all found out after checking all of them out. _

"_Are the walls soundproof?" I asked. Hawk gave me a quizzical look._

"_Yes, why do you ask?" Stein asked, from his place on the floor._

"_Just a thought." I said, with a slight smirk and glance at Hawk._

_He shot me a "should I be worried?" glance back. I just acted like I didn't see anything and moved on, exploring the dome room, as I was now calling it._

"_This place is quite big, with a lot of books." Maka said, already at one of the bookshelves. _

"_Yes. It's actually an old room. We don't use it for much lately. This is where you'll all be staying while under the protection of Shibusen." Stein said, finally getting up and rolling over to us._

"_I figured as much." I said, hence why I asked the sound proof room question._

"_Hey look, a T.V." Soul said, going over to the couch that had a T.V. in front of it on an entertainment stand. He picked up the remote and instantly started flipping through channels as he plopped down lazily on the couch. _

_I caught Hawk heading to his room so I quickly slipped away and headed after him before Soul or Maka could notice._

_I found him looking around the room, with his back towards me, as I silently closed the door. I snuck up behind him, wrapping my arms around him and sliding my hands into his waistband._

"_Boo." I said._

"_Some odd ghost, especially where your touching. How is it I feel you?" He asked._

"_I'm a special ghost I guess." I answered, as he turned around, removing my hands and kissing me._

_We kept kissing and somehow managed to make it to the bed, practically falling on it with me on top. Then I started removing Hawk's clothing, first his shirt, to reveal battle hardened chest, then his pants to reveal his boxers with a large bulge in them. _

"_Quite the package your hiding." I snickered._

"_Well, I don't see how it's hiding anymore but ok." Hawk replied._

_He started kissing me again and removed my shirt. Then, he proceeded to remove my pants, which I let him do. With us both in our undergarments, and ready to go we started to kiss again. Then the rest of the clothing came off. Both stark naked Hawk, somehow managed to get me on the bed and him over me in all his glory. _

_He placed his glorious member at my entrance and looked at me, for the signal to go ahead. No sooner did I nod my head yes for him to start a knock came at the door. We both jumped in panic, scrambling off the bed and gathering our clothes. In the chaos we managed to get dressed, Hawk jumping on the bed and grabbing a book off the nightstand to make it seem like he was reading, although he had to turn to the side to hide the bulge in his pants that still remained. _

_As casually as I could, (Could you act casual after being interrupted by a knock at your door right as your boyfriend was about to start the motion you both were craving?), I walked to the door and opened it. Soul and Maka were at the door._

"_Yo. Dinner." Soul said, smiling his toothy grin._

"_What were you guys doing?" Maka asked, looking somewhat suspicious._

"_Hawk was reading, while I proceeded to look around and maybe move some stuff around the room." I answered, diminishing her suspicion. _

"_Oh. Ok then, so you guys coming or not?" Maka asked, turning around and heading over to a table I didn't even see when we walked in. _

"_Yea, in a minute." Hawk answered, from the bed, still turned away from the door._

"_Alright." Soul said, shutting the door and following Maka._

"_That was close." Hawk said, getting up from the bed, after book marking his place._

"_Damn it, another interruption." I said, noticing Hawk finally claming down, if you know what I mean._

"_Well, shall we?" He asked, opening the door and leading me out._

**Sorry if the lemony part wasn't too good. Never done a lemon in Raven's point of view, although I plan to possibly make another one, one that goes farther, in later chapters.**


	7. Sensation

_Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater._

**I seem to have been forgetting about a character that I made up in the first story lately so he'll be coming back in this chapter. **

_Chapter 7_

_*Hawk*_

_Leaving the others asleep, I quietly opened a window and dropped out it. Not realizing it was at least a 20 foot drop, I just about hit the pavement. Some heroic death that would've been. Luckily I manipulated the air just right and with good timing that I managed to make the landing a soft one. After that, I quickly took off towards my destination. I left a few things back at the apartment, and felt I needed them badly. Especially if I was gonna go out at night more often. Yes I knew I was disobeying Shibusen's protection warning and all but I didn't care really. I needed to make sure that sword wasn't harming anyone or causing all that much trouble. I did feel something though. Something was different inside me, it made my scars sting, forcing me to scratch them instinctively. _

_I ran using little pushes of air to speed up here and there to get there as fast and quietly as I could. I couldn't soar or fly with the air, at least not yet. I was working on it, but it wasn't happening as soon and progressively as I would have liked. _

_I finally reached the apartment, quickly unlocking the door and running up to my room. There I grabbed a cloak out of the closet, that I brought back from my training with Kai. Then I waked over to my nightstand and grabbed my two rings. I can't believe I forgot about these._

"_Enzeru, you there?" I asked._

"_Bout damn time, you really should quit leaving me lying around." He replied, in his ring form._

"_Sorry." I said, slipping both rings on each of my middle fingers, Enzeru on my right and the other on my left. Then I headed outside, locking the door to the apartment as I left. _

_I summoned the skateboard after tying on the cloak. It had a hood and drooped down to my ankles. I got on the skateboard and used the air to propel myself forward, cloak flapping behind me, wind going through my red hair, just riding on the wheels for now. _

_I was almost back to Shibusen when, I heard it, a whistling, I quickly used the air to push myself right, just barely dodging the arrow. The arrow stuck into the ground then dispersed as if made of energy. I turned around to see where the shot came from. _

"_Enzeru." I whispered._

"_Understood." He said, turning into a Roman Gladius._

"_You have odd tastes." I said._

"_I think you need more training in stabbing swords anyway, thus I picked this." He replied._

"_Now's not exactly the time." I said, dodging another shot, although I barely did._

_I looked and still didn't find the shooter. So I pulled the skateboard back into the ring form and headed for an alleyway. It wasn't until I heard the screech that I realized what was right next to me. _

_Right there, crouched a shadowy creature, with a glowing sword. My scars were stinging and I jumped back quickly, ducking under a slash from the sword's host and stabbed into the gut of the person. They didn't even flinch so I rolled away and got ready for an attack. Then an arrow, flew past my head and hit the host in the forehead. Then another, and another. I quickly took the chance of it being stunned, as it tried to pull the three arrows from it's head, and stabbed right under the ribcage, delivering a fatal blow to a lung of the host. Apparently the thing only needed a beating heart because it continued to yank at the arrows. _

_I pulled my sword free and rolled backwards, dodging a slash from the thing as it tried to cut me once again since the arrows were now dispersing. Then, an arrow hit the host in each foot pinning in down. I took the chance to go for an attack but the host blocked and slashed again. I raised my sword to block, locking swords with the thing. _

_Then I felt it, that something I felt earlier, it was starting to awaken. I felt….powerful. Like nothing could stop me. I laughed, hysterically even though nothing was funny. I pushed against the sword sending the host flying back. _

"_Enzeru, turn into a katana." I said, with a voice that didn't quite belong to me._

_He did as told, although I could sense he was uneasy. At that moment the host screeched and charged at me swinging madly. I somehow managed to block every single one. Then pulling all the air into one big blast, I sent the host flying as I slammed my left palm into it's chest. It crashed into a wall somewhere. I pushed off the air behind my and sent myself flying forward finding the host easily and slashed, it managed to block. _

_We kept slashing and blocking until finally, I faked right and pushed with the air sending myself left and slashing right through the host, chopping him in half. I then spun around and slashed over and over, sending blood flying. It was like it was raining, and I felt a sensation as the blood spilled over my body. I realized then, that I loved this new… whatever it was. This new… something inside me. I relished in it. In the feeling of the warm dark red blood raining down on my clothing, in my hair, and on my skin. _

_That's about when the shocking sensation came, as a palm slammed into my back. The best part, was I took the hit. I was shaken up just the slightest. But I turned around. I didn't know who it was, although I felt like I should have recognized him. The man cranked the bolt in his head and adjusted his spectacles. Then he smiled. Smiled like he understood the beautiful sensation I was feeling at that moment. He relished in it, just as I did. He knew what if felt like. And he attacked, going to slam his palm into my gut, but I sidestepped. I slashed with the katana and he just dodged, with such amazing speed, white lab coat flapping as he went for another strike. I caught his fist and slammed the pummel of my sword into his gut. He took the hit and actually head butted me. This dazed me but I didn't care. I just started slashing, right left, up down, in any direction, and he just dodged with that graceful speed. _

_He caught my sword arm, punched me in the stomach, and kicked me up off the ground. I used the air to send myself in his direction and slashed with the katana, feeling it meet his flesh through his coat and shit, leaving a nice slash mark across his chest. I then came back around spinning and ducking under another hit, this next slash was aimed for his neck. This was it! I was going to decapitate my enemy and relish in his blood as it rained down from the sky. But, to my surprise, a blade blocked my own. I traced the blade back to it's owner, finding a red haired man starring at me, slightly horrified but serious. He punched me in the gut and took my sword away, throwing it to the side. Then he pinned me to the ground and called something out. _

_My only thought was to escape this man's grasp, grab my sword, and slash everyone to pieces. Four more people surrounded me, the women with the eye patch. She touched me, gently laying her hand on my forehead, and that was it. The something inside me, quelled. It went back to being just a stir inside._

_I gasped, breathing deeply. Fatigue hit me like a gust of wind slamming me in the stomach. I gazed around at the people surrounding me. Spirit, Maka, Soul, Raven, and Marie right above me. I saw Stein over in the shadows, crouching down, muttering to himself. What had happened? Where was I? Why was I covered in blood?_

_Before I could ask a thing, Sprit helped me up, supporting me with my arm over his shoulder. Soul came over and took the other arm, tossing it over his shoulder and helping carry me. We headed back to Shibusen, Maka and Raven walking beside us, leaving Stein, and Marie behind. Enzeru, lay on the ground a few feet away. I pulled the arm off of Spirit's shoulder and reached down picking him up, he transformed into a ring and slid onto my middle finger. Sprit swung my arm around his shoulder again and we headed, once again for Shibusen. _


	8. The Other Me

_Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater._

_Chapter 8_

_*Hawk*_

_I sat there. Starring at the floor. I had just arrived back at Shibusen. Just sat down, realizing I was covered in blood. My cloak was practically soaked in it. The smell of it, it was so odd. The color, the slight taste of it in my mouth. The worst part. I still relished in the feeling of it all. _

_It scared me. I couldn't yet recall all that had happened although it had only been an hour at most since the events. Stein and Marie had shown up not too much later after us, Stein looking exhausted with a gash across his chest, that had torn through his lab coat and shirt. It had been treated immediately as he walked into the room. Nygus had brought medical supplies and had treated Stein. The odd thing was he found only a few scraps and bruises on me, nothing serious. _

_My scars stung. They stung so badly I wanted to scream, but I held it in. So I just stared, at the floor. Trying to remember all that happened and ignoring the blood all over me. It wasn't mine, obviously. I don't think this much could've come from that one slash on Stein. So it had to be something else. Had to be. But what? Or the more likely question… who? Who did I kill on my insane outbreak? That was what it was wasn't it? I had briefly been touched by insanity. _

_Eventually my starring caused my eyes to droop, so I leaned back into the chair and dozed. I dreamt. I was in a room. There was another person in the room. But they were in the shadows. I was in the same thing I had been wearing before, purple shirt, jeans, black shoes, and even the cloak. _

"_Who are you?" I asked, "Where am I?"_

"_Who am I?" The voice chuckled back, "Why I'm you of course." _

_The figure stepped out of the shadows, and sure enough, it was me… or at least somewhat. His skin, it was… red. His clothes, were black, but with a red cloak. The only thing that seem to match me perfectly, was his eyes. There they were, emerald green. Creepy if you ask me._

"_Your oddly creepy you know that?" I asked._

"_Well then, think of me as the creepy side of you." He laughed again, smiling. _

"_So where am I?" I asked,_

"_Well your in your head." He said, grinning and tapping his head as a gesture._

"_Alright then." I said, "So… what was that earlier?" _

"_What? The fiasco from earlier? Oh that was me, taking over. You see, I rather like it. I know you did to, since of course we are the same." He said, still grinning._

"_That grinning is getting annoying." I commented._

"_So? Do you think I give a damn?" He asked, still grinning. "By the way, if you don't want that girl of ours to get hurt, you'd better control me during her so favored times in bed with you." _

"_Why you bastard, I swear if you touch her…" I started._

"_Well it would be your fault, since you wouldn't be able to control me." He interrupted, grinning again. "Time to wake up." _

"_Wha…?" I started but never go to finish._

"_RAVEN-KICK!" Raven yelled, kicking me out of my chair and all the way across the room._

"_OWWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled at her after recovering from my face hitting the wall._

"_WANT ANOTHER ONE DUMB ASS! LET'S GO RIGHT NOW! OUTSIDE!" She yelled back, walking over to me and almost throwing me out the window._

_I used the wind to push away from the window and we fell, me landing on top of her. _

"_First, quit trying, we're not alone." She said, "Second, take a shower first, you covered in blood isn't a pretty sight." _

"_Quit trying? Why you little." I said as she slipped away from me and ran. _

_I chased after her but she ducked into our room and threw clothes out at me. _

"_Go take a shower!" She shouted, before closing the door and leaving me heading to the bathroom._

_I stood in the shower, warm water hitting me watching as the blood that was stuck to my skin came off as I washed. Finally getting rid of the smell and the blood itself I got out and got dressed. I walked out in a black T-shirt, with dark jeans, and my shoes were already on. I ran my fingers through my wet, short, red hair and then scratched the back of my head. I took the bloody clothing to the trash, where I threw it all away except for the cloak. I was really gonna need to get this washed. _

_Marie called me over to her and Stein so I walked over there. After talking to them, Marie said she'd wash the cloak if I really wanted her too. I thanked her for it and she took it hurrying to go wash it, hopefully getting all the blood off of it, all the while pulling Stein, by the hand who looked almost like he was being dragged along reluctantly. _

_I quickly searched around for Raven and found her in our room, half naked. I suspected she was getting dressed, so I closed the door as quietly as I could, walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, nuzzling my chin into her shoulder. I caught her usual scent of her shampoo from her hair, which had apparently just been washed recently, seeing as how it was wet. She had absolutely no top on whatsoever and was standing in the other half of her undergarments. Even if she was fully dressed she would look sexy, but now, she looked even more so._

"_Hey, no top." I said, in her ear._

"_Hey obnoxious." She said back._

_She slipped some pants on and I pulled her closer to me. She buttoned the jeans she had just slipped on and reached for a purple bra. I kissed her neck and buried my face in her neck with her soft wet hair touching my face, sending shocks throughout me from it's cool touch. _

_She spun around, still with nothing covering her top half and smirked at me, as I kinda just stared. I caught myself, and cursed trying to look away. She just kissed me and backed me up against one of the walls. _

"_Stay." She said._

"_I'm not a dog." I complained._

_She just shrugged and got dressed the rest of the way. Then she walked over to the bed, where I had now laid down on, and laid next to me. She pushed herself up against me and I wrapped my arm around her pulling her closer, burring my face in her neck once again and taking in the her sweet, intoxicating, scent. She smiled at this and pushed up against me as close as she could get. We just lay there, me holding her in absolute silence, enjoying the peace and quiet, loving every second of us against each other and being there._

_Then, the door was kicked open. _

"_THE GREAT BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED!" The blue headed assassin proclaimed, jumping into our room. _

"_Hey." Tsubaki, said poking her head in after him and giving us a wave. _


	9. An Idea From Black Star and Old Friends

Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater.

Chapter 9

*Raven*

Here's how it went. I walked out of our room. Tsubaki followed. Black Star flew out of the room. Hawk followed. He literally dove and tackled Black Star in the air and slammed him to the ground.

"Why the hell are you so noisy?" Hawk yelled at him.

Black Star couldn't answer because he was starry eyed and on the floor dazed and drooling, at the brink of unconsciousness.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, Tsubaki.

"Oh, just came by to see how your were doin. We checked on Maka and Soul before we entered your room. Black Star had something to tell you as well." She answered, smiling.

"Alright, when he recovers he can tell us." I replied as Hawk walked over to join us. We all sat down on a couch that had been occupied by Soul about 5 minutes ago who was no with Maka over at a bookshelf. Hawk sat down and I sat next to him. He put his arm around me and I pushed closer to him. Tsubaki sat on next to me and faced looked around the room.

"Quite a big area." She commented.

"Yep." I replied, "Hate being here though."

"Wonder why?" Hawk asked, trying his best to hold back a laugh.

"Did I miss a joke or something?" Tsubaki asked.

"No, just laughing at Black Star." Hawk answered.

"Oh, ok then." Tsbuaki replied, smiling but with a face like she knew that was a lie.

"Anyway, heard anything knew about the insanity sword?" I asked.

At that, Hawk started to scratch his scars.

"Nothing really, no. We haven't really been going and getting information. They are only letting the best of students out to do missions because of the threat. Shibusen also has a few scouts scanning the city day and night. So far no one has gone missing." She explained.

"That's good." I replied, " We need to find a way to stop this thing though."

Hawk shook his head like he something was disturbing him.

"Everything ok?" I asked him.

"Yea, all good." He replied, although something was bothering him.

Black Star got up finally and half walked, half stumbled, his way over to us. He fell to his knees face landing in Tsubaki's lap. She didn't seem to mind too much but when he noticed he grew red instantly and shot into the air.

"Black Star, Tsubaki said you have something to tell us?" I asked him.

"Sure do. You see, I'm thinking about something to test the new students." He said, "A tournament type deal."

"What'd you have in mind?" Hawk asked, still somewhat distracted.

"Students who want to enter can, and there will be a bracket. It's a fighting tournament of course. We could maybe even do a few team battles." Black Star explained.

"Ok, First, did you think of this all by yourself? Second, is fighting all you think about?" I asked.

"Yes then no." He said, glancing at Tsubaki.

"Oh, I see. You think about a girl too." I replied.

"Who?" Tsubaki asked, smiling at him with a fake smile. What she was really saying was, if it's not me your dead.

"Yes…er… no. Uhh… I gotta go. Bye. Fear the great Black Star's godly power." And with that, he ran out the door.

"I'll be leaving now too. See ya." Tsubaki said, giving us a peace sign and running after Black Star.

"It's funny to embarrass him." I said.

"Don't know what that was about, but this tournament thing? I'm interested." A voice said, from out the door.

"That voice…" Hawk said, "Don't tell me… Is it?"

"Don't tell me you forgot me already." The voice replied, coming around the door. The owner of the voice was tall, shorter than Hawk but taller than me. He had short brown hair with tan skin. He wore a brown sleeveless shirt, revealing a well built arms, and combat boots along with dark camo pants.

"Wax? Is that really you?" Hawk asked.

"What? You forgot me already. You hadn't been gone from home for that long." Wax replied.

"Hi." I said, waving at him.

"Ah, Raven. Still as beautiful yet sexy as ever." Wax greeted, "Alas I only knew you for a short period of time."

"Well I didn't live in your town for very long. We moved to it and not long after Hawk and I left for Shibusen." I explained.

"I remember that day, so sad to watch you go but loved the view as you left." He replied.

"Hey Wax." Hawk said, red faced and butting heads with him.

"Yea?" Wax asked.

"Back off." Hawk answered.

"Oh yea? Is that a challenge?" Wax demanded.

"Damn right it is. Back off!" Hawk retorted.

At this point they were head to head, lighting exchanging between their eyes, ready to fight.

"Calm down you two." I told them.

"Calm down? He's the one trying to put the moves on you!" Hawk replied.

"Yes, well he is trying without success." I reassured Hawk.

"Am I now? Oh, I see. So that means you did it." Wax said.

"Did what?" Hawk and I both asked red faced.

"You finally asked her to be your girlfriend." Wax said, "Oh? What's this? Judging by the looks on your faces I'd say you two have had quite a bit of fun."

"Just shut up now before I kill you." I told him.

"I'm just getting started." He replied.

"RAVEN-PUNCH!" I exclaimed, jumping from my seat and over the table slamming my fist into his face and sending him flying into a book shelf all the way at the end of the room. Hawk stood there bewildered at how close that punch was to his own face since he had just stopped butting heads with the moron.

"Don't ever do that again, when my face is that close." Hawk told me.

"Sorry." I replied, giving him a smile, a giggle, and a kiss.

"I wonder, did Jessica come with him?" Hawk asked after I broke the kiss to his disappointment.

"Yes I did." A voice said popping around the corner. Jessica (Jess for short) had neck length black and purple hair, little make up on, hoop earrings not too large though. She wore all black. Black sweatpants with black tennis shoes and a _Disturbed _shirt on.

"Hey Jess, long time no see." Hawk Greeted.

"Hey." I said, smiling.

"Hello." She replied to both of us.

"Still don't talk much?" Hawk asked.

"Yea." She answered.

"I'm glad I met you when I moved to your town." I said, "We became friends right off."

She smiled and said, "Yep. And don't you forget it."

Wax managed to recover himself and walk back to our little group.

"Well guys, I want you to meet my sister." Hawk said, happy to finally introduce them.

"Yea, where is she?" Wax asked.

"Maka." Hawk said, going over and knocking on her door. Soul and her came out asking what was up.

"Maka, these are my friends from my town where I lived with mom. This is Wax and this is Jessica." Hawk introduced.

"Hi." Jessica greeted, "Call me Jess for short."

"Ok. Nice to meet you." Maka returned the greeting.

"Hey, what's up?" Soul said.

"Why hello there Maka, how's about you and I go some place for dinner soon?" Wax said, sliding up next to her and propping himself up against the wall.

Soul and I looked at each other and came to an agreement. Soul walked up and pushed Wax away from Maka while I stuck my foot out and looked away innocently as he tripped and fell to the ground.

Soul and I high-fived at our accomplishment.

"I see that everyone has met everyone now." Stein said, entering the room with Marie.

"Sure have." I replied.

"That's good news. Well, I have news. Black Star is getting his wish, this tournament idea of his is being put in place. It starts next week. So you have the rest of this week to get ready for it. Rest and train, do what you want. Brackets will be up at the beginning of next week at the latest. It will also be a way to monitor you Hawk. And remember have fun, and if you get too badly injured, just hope I'm not your surgeon. You may just get dissected instead." He explained this, smiling insanely at the last part.

"Ok then." I replied.

"Well, shall we get to training?" Wax asked, winking at me.

"I'm gonna kill you before you make it to the tournament if you keep that up." Hawk threatened. Wax just laughed.


	10. Change Of Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

**Note: I don't know if I have to do that every chapter or not please someone tell me in a private message or something. Also this chapter might be different and may cause some people to stop reading or it may not. Either way, it has been awhile since I have wrote for this fanfiction/story and wish to continue it. Also I had just skimmed chapter six and scared the living daylights outa myself thinking I had accidentally made Hawk gay (which he is not!) but realized it was all in Raven's point of view.**

Chapter 10

*Hawk*

I replayed the events in my head as I had been doing for 4 months now. All that I could remember from that day which wasn't all that much since it happened so fast. 2 days after the announcement of the tournament from Stein something happened. That something was what changed everything.

For everything went wrong.

Nothing had gone as planned. The tournament everyone was so eager and training for never happened. The attack happened after the 2nd day of training. The parasite that had been what we all had been trying to fight against on occasion had decided to attack. And when I say attack I mean it slaughtered. We had just gotten done training and were all tired and drenched in sweat. As every single one of us returned to that "Secure" room, we were unprepared for the attack.

First came the explosion that happened all around us. The hiss of a creature and the blinding speed of a slash. It all happened so fast I couldn't tell what had happened until I saw the blood all around me.

Blood everywhere on the crumbled ruins of our "Secure" area, the blood on all my friends, and myself. Worst was the blood on Raven, pouring out from a gash across her chest. I choked on a sob and ran to her. I held her in my arms and realized she was gasping for breath and the light in her eyes was diminishing.

I realized she was dying.

And that's when I saw the attacker. The parasite, the culprit, the sword that had taken yet another host. This nameless host had managed to render everyone I cared about unconscious and take away the thing I cared about most.

"She can be saved," The host hissed, "But at a price."

I was angry and hurt, and I was holding Raven as her precious life was slipping away.

"Come with us and she lives." The voice hissed once more.

"Yes" I said instantly, knowing if I didn't, Raven would die and I would be powerless to stop it. I couldn't do anything when that I cared about most was dying. My greatest weakness had been found.

All of the events that led up to this point had been all to prepare me for what was to come. The plan that the god of Madness and Insanity had for me.

As it turns out, Raven's life was spared. But there was a catch. I had gone with the parasite and everything they said was true. There was just a little bonus for them. They spared her life and saved her. However, her memories of me had been wiped as I was told, all the memories of me in everyone's head were gone. It was as if I had never existed. They even let me test this and when I did, and she didn't recognize me, the real pain started. And so did the depression. While Raven led her normal life with all our friends and no me I was to be in the kishin's plan.

And so I was.

For 4 months I have been training and going on assignments for this cause. Because of the fact that Raven could not remember me and the pain I had been feeling these 4 months, both physical and mentally I had lost my sanity, or at least that's what I had come to the conclusion of. I didn't even see the point in opposing the plan anymore, even though I didn't have much choice. The blow given to me was so crippling that I just didn't see a point in trying.

Everything was taken away. No more skateboard or anything. Even my power over the wind was replaced with the power over the darkness. For how I stand now, I have my skills and instincts that have been honed through near death experiences over these 4 months. Other than that I have the simple dark shirt, jeans, coat, and shoes on myself that I always am wearing now. I have a new weapon by the name of Reaver. Not a weapon partner but a sword made out of a metal known only to gods. This sword is a simple longsword with a black blade and black leather grip. Double edged and skulls encrusted on the pommel and cross-guard. I had this sheathed on my back in its scabbard. 4 feet long sword came in handy in these near death missions. Although, they're not so near death anymore.

My hair had grown shaggy and my eyes a darker shade of green. I had a stronger build due to training and was quicker on my feet. My reflexes were even quicker than before. I had grown a little taller as well.

And so here I stood upon an abandoned building, upon an old gargoyle stand scanning a nameless city for the creature I was to find and kill with these thoughts playing through my head. They have been for the past 4 months and I have been driven insane with the thoughts of wanting, no, needing a way to make it all right. Sadly, I have yet to see any sort of solution to this problem.

My mission was to kill this beast of darkness and absorb its essence. Its soul. For I needed to absorb the essence of darkness that resides in monsters of darkness for the goal of my new yet unwanted quest to be another step towards completion. For I was to become the next god of darkness.

I was to become Ahriman.

A flicker of movement caught my eye and I back flipped away from where I had been standing successfully dodging the spike thrown at me. It impaled the building to my right and I was now standing in the middle of the building. I drew my sword.

I leveled my sword and waited. A claw was swung at my head from behind, but I ducked under it and spun around slashing the creature's arm off. I slashed again but it jumped back.

By the looks of it, it was the closest thing to a vampire that I had seen. It had fangs, 3 foot long claws, and blood red eyes. Blood was pouring out of its now severed arm and it seemed to be getting used to the fact that its arm was now on the ground.

It decided to charge and with that it ended its own life. It slashed at me with its claw, I back stepped out of its reach and then stabbed the creature through the neck, then beheaded the creature.

After I was sure it was dead as it lay on the ground I cleaned my blade off with its cloak and sheathed it. I produced a vial of liquid and uncorked it. I caught some of the blood that was coming out of its neck in the vial.

I then drank it.

By doing this, I could now absorb the creature's soul without fear of becoming something similar to a kishin or such. And with that, I ate the things soul that was floating above its lifeless body.

"Well done." said a familiar voice form behind me that I had grown to very much so dislike. Enzeru formed from shadows behind me.

"You guys should really think of a better way to make that shitty tasting liquid and soul taste better." I said dryly.

"And what do you suggest?" Enzure asked, not really caring.

"Make it….. less irony." I suggested again, without much humor.

Enzeru chuckled at this and said, "Your training is progressing well. I already have a new assignment for you."

'Please not Shibusen' I thought.

Of course the world was still turned against me and my pain had to continue.

"You will be traveling to the city your beloved Shibusen resided in." Enzeru said all too cheerfully.

"When do I leave?" I asked, my thoughts once again turning to the possibility of suicide just to put an end to it all. To the insanity and suffering. I believe it was the insanity and Raven that kept me from actually pursuing these thoughts.

"Immediately." Enzeru ordered.

"And the pain just continues." I mumbled to myself.

"Get on with it." Enzeru ordered again. " I still have quite a bit to train you in for you to become the next god of darkness."

And with that, I set off for Death City. Part of me was joyed though. For I would see Raven. Whether she remembered me or not, the sight of her, made it all easier to bear.

**So I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Yes it is a little darker than normal and yes it does kinda just suddenly change the direction of the story but its honestly just how I wanted things to happen. If it becomes a problem I might make flashback chapters or just substories explaining more into what happened those 2 days and the actual attack. Either way, hope all who have been reading enjoy this.**


	11. Mr Claymore, Mr Rapier, and the Hero

Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater

**So I hope that the last chapter just made people more interested in the story. I had been planning on doing something like what I did with Hawk but wasn't sure when to. Well I had such a long break between chapter 9 and 10 that I figured I just would put it there rather than my idea of making a third story that focused on that. Either way, hope you enjoy the story and the way I make it work. **

Chapter 11

*Raven*

I had just run my arm through its third victim today when I realized that it was getting so late I pulled my arm, currently a sword blade, out of the dead enemy. It dissolved and there was a evil kishin egg floating in front of me. I grabbed it and then ate it, swallowing it whole. I felt a slight pulse of power and then patted my stomach. I thanked myself for the meal and decided I better head home.

I put my hands behind my back, I was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt with a tank top underneath it and had my hands clasped together right above my butt that was covered by skinny jeans. I didn't rush home but wasn't going too slow yet either.

After walking for awhile towards where my apartment, thinking about the bath I seriously needed to take after the long workout and sweating today that came from killing three potential kishins that weren't all that far on their way, when suddenly I felt my instincts tell me someone was nearby. I rolled into the nearest alley and crouched listening, ears uncovered due to my hair being up in a pony tail, since it had grown longer over the past few months. I saw a flicker of movement up on the rooftops and it seemed to be the silhouette of a man. Then I heard the shuffling of what sounded like feet from behind me.

The blade nearly took my head off but I rolled diagonally out of the alley and avoided it. I turned around to face my attacker. A dark figure holding a claymore that was blood red stepped out with a smirk on his face. The person was wearing a cloak with the hood up but the red eyes it had shown through the darkness of where its face was located.

I readied my fists up and prepared for an attack. I stood there, crouched, ready to act at the slightest movement waiting. Then the figure was behind me, swinging that claymore as easy as cake aiming for my neck. I raised both arms, turning them into blades and blocked the strike but was sent flying backwards, off my feet. I changed my arms back to normal, caught myself on my hands and pushed up just in time to dodge the second strike that was aimed to cut my arms off. I finished the slip that the figure had sent me back into, and roundhouse kicked extending a blade out of my foot and creating a blade that was on the front of my leg. I successfully blocked the third strike that the attacker was delivering with my bladed leg and managed to cut their arm and almost get their head with the blade, produced from my foot.

Suddenly my leg I was standing on was grabbed from behind and I was pulled off balance. I twisted and managed to break the lock I had on the first figure and transform my arm into a blade and lunge at the attacker from behind. It was another hooded figure but this one had a rapier instead of a claymore with the same red eyes. They parried my lunge and stabbed with the rapier cutting my side and ripping my shirt. I felt the warm, red blood going running down my side as I stood on my two normal feet, crouched, jumped towards the wall, pushed off, and flipped backwards so that the attackers were now both in front of me. The rapier user advanced and started a rapid lunging and thrusting attack towards my head, I started rapidly dodging, each attack only missing by a little each time. Then, while my focus was on the Mr. Rapier (I decided to call them this to make it easier), Mr. Claymore jumped over and brought a heavy strike down from above. I turned both arms into blades and brought them up to block, as the Mr. Rapier stepped back and tried to go around. I blocked and then pushed up making Mr. Claymore stumble back but regain footing quickly. I ducked to dodge a stab from Mr. Rapier but barely managed it and got a gash across the side of my head. I backed up, feeling blood flow down my face, blocking my left eye, and realized that this was probably it. I was tired from the day, sweating and panting, and bleeding, not to mention I had the few leg injuries from the fights today, and felt like collapsing.

That's when the guy with red hair, green emerald eye, that looked just like my best friend came out of nowhere. Suddenly, I was watching this man, the one I was sure I had saw up on the rooftops, parry the next rapier strike and slash with an all black sword cutting the leg of Mr. Rapier. I watched as the newcomer danced around the two attackers, slashing and dodging and realized he was showing off. As soon as Mr. Claymore turned his attention onto me again though, the showing off was done.

The newcomer flipped off the wall and landed between me and the two attackers. I watched as he sidestepped the heavy strike by Mr. Claymore and sliced his arm clean off, then just dodged Mr. Rapier's rapid lunges with ease. Suddenly, the hero (as I took to calling him), was behind him and ran him through.

"NO!" I cried out, realizing he had just killed a man.

That's when the hood fell down and underneath where not men. Mr. Rapier's face was a figure a true silhouette. There was literally, nothing but blackness and red eyes. But as I looked closer, I realized that there was the face of a demon. It had pitch black skin and the skin seemed to radiate darkness. Even the blood that was pouring out of the wounds in had was black. Then just as fast as Mr. Rapier's end had been, Mr. Claymore's head was rolling on the ground, and the hero, was sheathing the sword that had been the one to bring the end to these monsters. I watched the hero as the bodies dissolved and he drank a liquid of some sort out of a vial, then eat the two souls that had been produced by the attackers.

Honestly, I was scared, and interested. I got up from where I had fallen, and brushed off my thighs and butt. I looked up at the stranger, looked into his emerald green eyes, that looked oh so sad, like he had been put through hell and tortured very brutally. Suddenly, a blazing pain went through my head and I remember passing out.

I woke up in my bed. 'Must have been a dream' I thought. I got up and felt my side, head, and legs ache. I put my hand to my side and felt bandages. My head had them too. I was in the clothes I was in before, but in my apartment. I left my room and went downstairs to check and see how I got here, remembering the events that had happened. I got down them just as the stranger closed the front door leaving. I hurried over.

"Wait!" I called, opening the door. "Can I at least get your….name?" I looked for him but couldn't find him anywhere. There was no one on the street and really no alleyways he could have disappeared into. I caught the flap of some fabric, his coat, on the rooftop again of a small building not too far from my apartment. I followed him, bare foot, jumping on a dumpster, and grabbing the little roof and pulling myself up. I ran towards where I saw him go, jumped from the little building to the ledge of a higher one and shimmied over until I found a spot to pull myself up. I raced across that building's roof, catching some movement in the corner of my eye. I turned to it and ran across the roof, jumped and caught the flat roof's edge of another building and scrambled my way up, scraping and bloodying my bare feet. I managed to get atop it and on my feet and ran after the next bit of movement that I barely saw. I jumped off the roof, caught a flagpole that was sticking off a building horizontally, managed to swing on it and throw myself to another ledge. I managed to get atop that roof and followed the tiniest bit of movement into a dark part of a building under construction. That's when I lost him. I looked around, but couldn't see much and was losing hope.

I felt my heart thumping, and I thought it was from the exercise I just got. As I caught my breath I realized that it was still thumping. _Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump._ That's when I felt the need. I felt that I needed to find this stranger, this man at all costs. My heartbeat started getting faster as I thought more and more of him, of him saving me. This feeling felt so familiar. I didn't know why. I decided to turn around and go home, thinking I was sick, and as I did, I ran into him. I bumped against his chest and sucked in my breath. My immediate thought was to be ready to defend myself, yet I couldn't. My heart and my instincts were both telling me, that I was safe.

A little bit of light started to shine through from a few open areas, there was a very dim lighting, but it seemed to be slightly darker around him. I looked at him, and felt the need to touch him. I felt the need to grab hold of him and never let go, to cling to him. 'What am I thinking?' I thought to myself.

I shook my head, and tried my hardest to focus. "I didn't even get your name you know." I managed to mumble. I stared at him, at his face, seeing the seriousness to it, the blank look that was on his face, yet realized there was so much sadness because his eyes betrayed him. His eyes were so sad I just wanted to break down and go into a deep depression and never come out. I decided to look away from his eyes, since my head was hurting the more I looked at him, and stared at his neck. Then my gaze shifted down to his shoulders, and then to his arms, clearly having some muscle on him that was visible even through a coat. I moved my gaze to his chest and realized that there was some muscle there too, visible though his shirt too. I had the urge to slide my hands under his shirt and feel around. I then started to take my gaze lower to other areas that were more down south. That's when I realized what I was doing and turned 3 shades of red and then some.

He had the nerve to crack a smile and say, "Like what ya see?" teasing me after noticing my very obvious embarrassment, even in the dim light.

"Wha…? As If! Why don't you shut up!?" I said with a raised voice, getting even more embarrassed.

"Wow, your redder than the redest apple I have ever seen." He remarked, his smile getting bigger.

"SHUT UP AND FEEL THE PAIN!" I screamed and kicked him in the gut. He grunted a little and held his stomach but my foot was the one throbbing.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that after you've been fighting and climbing around huh?" He choked out, holding his gut and doubling over either trying not to throw up or laugh.

"Fuck ya too pal." I replied with, rubbing my foot over and over.

"Well now, if ya knew me, maybe that would be an option. But you don't so I doubt that will happen." He remarked, cracking another grin, and chuckling.

I watched as he sat down and waited for me to finish rubbing the pain out of my foot.

"You wish pal." I replied with, still red as could be and embarrassed as hell.

"Well anyway, why were you following me, if I may ask?" He asked me.

"Well, ya save me, take me to my apartment, and leave without so much as a thank you or anything?" I asked him.

Suddenly his grin was gone and the sadness was even more intense than before. "That was the plan." He said, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Well that's not how I work. So why don't we head back to my apartment, and I can get some shoes on, and we can go somewhere so I can treat ya?" I asked him, finally done rubbing my foot.

The smile returned to his lips, "Is that an invitation to something deeper I hear?" He asked.

"You keep wishing pal." I replied with, although I had the oddest feeling that I wouldn't mind if it was a deeper invitation, as if it was comfortable to say to him.

"Well then, I guess we can return to your apartment, but…" He was saying until I interrupted him.

"Then it's settled, let's go." And with that interruption, we headed back to my apartment.

When we got back to my apartment, it was pretty late. We both entered and I walked over to my couch and plopped down on it. I stretched not really caring if I ended up showing part of my stomach or anything and started to get comfortable.

"Well I better get going." He said, to me, and started for the door.

"Wait, where are you going? Do you have a place to stay?" I asked, for some reason, really wanting him to stay.

"Yea. Well Not really. But it doesn't matter much. I don't really sleep." He answered with, quietly.

"Well you could stay here, I mean at least for the night." I replied with.

"No, I really can't." He replied with, quietly, the sadness deepening in his eyes.

"Yes you can and you will!" I said, rolling off the couch and walking over to him. "I don't have another bed, but if you want, you can sleep on the couch."

"Raven.. I can't." He said.

"Yes you can and you will." I replied, grabbing his arm and practically throwing him onto the couch. "You better be there in the morning." And with that, I headed upstairs to go to bed.

I trudged up the stairs and opened my door. I closed it behind me and flopped onto my bed. I got up long enough to drop my pants and take off my shirts and bra, and grabbed a bigger T-shirt that went down to my knees and crawled into bed. I hid almost completely under my covers, passing out for the night with two thoughts. The first being I never got his name.

The second thought being, I never told him my name.

**I hope that this chapter was at least and alright one. I think it is ok, but probably could have been better. Not really sure. But however, I do believe it suits the way the story is going. **


	12. Fight With A Star

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

**So I'm updating again and hopefully it will be a good chapter. Just going off of ideas I've been thinking of and then makin it up as I go. Hope ya enjoy**

Chapter 12

*Hawk*

"_Kill them!" I screamed. _

"_No!" I screamed back._

"_You're doing it again." I told myself._

"_It's your fault that I'm talking to myself again. Get out of my head!" I argued back._

_I was in a room peaking out of a whole avoiding some people who were looking for me. I saw them run by and stayed crouched in the dark of the small shack I had jumped into waiting to see if they were going to come back or not. _

"_It would just be easier to kill them." I said to myself again. _

"_No." I argued back to myself. _

_I wasn't exactly talking to myself… well I was but it wasn't me. It was more the insane me. The other version of me, the one in my head who has the red skin and the black clothes and blood red cloak. The part of me that relishes in killing and spilling blood in any way possible._

"_You have the ability to kill them so do it." He told me. _

"_No." I replied. "I will not lose control." _

"_You hope." He replied._

_Suddenly the scene I was in shifted. I felt a breeze on my face and the stench of death was everywhere. There were dead bodies littered around me. I looked down and noticed my hands were red. My whole body was, I was covered in blood that wasn't mine. In fact I didn't have a scratch on me. I started to chuckle, then just straight out laugh. It was glorious! The dead all around me! That's what they get for trying to stop me. They should have let me burn the village to the ground. _

"_No!" I screamed. _

_It wasn't me who was in control. It was him. He was the one relishing in the death and everything. That's what I kept telling myself. Over and over. _

"_See how much fun this is?" He asked, "I know you enjoy it." _

"_No!" I screamed defiantly at him in our mind. _

"_Now, where were we?" He asked me. _

_He, being in control, looked over at the village that all the male warriors had come from and died for. My body started moving on his command and he started walking towards the village slowly. I watched as he then ran and raised his sword laughing. I watched in horror as he relished in the screaming that came from women and children as they ran. He cut down a hanging lantern and started lighting houses on fire. Then he sliced through people like it was nothing, laughing while he did it. I watched him walk up to a little girl who was crying over her mother who was just butchered in front of her. He raised his sword. _

"_NO!" I yelled as the sword came down._

_I bolted upright off the couch screaming. I was drenched in sweat and panting. The image of the child's face, covered in a mask of fear and horror as the sword that had just butchered her mother had started down on her._

"_What was it about?" Raven asked from right beside me clearly worrying._

_I hadn't realized she was there and when she spoke I acted on instinct grabbed her arm, stood up, twisted it around and pinned her to the couch with my knee on her back. Instantly she turned her arm into a sword blade and sliced my hand open. I let go of her, grabbed my own sword, backed up and drew it raising it at her. _

"_What the hell are you doing!? I was concerned about you and you attack me!" She yelled, rolling away and getting up, readying herself for a fight. _

"_I… I didn't mean to…Raven I'm sorry." I was saying when she interrupted me._

"_No! Get out! Now! I don't know who you are or how you know my name but get out now!" She demanded of me. _

"_Raven wait…" I pleaded._

"_GET OUT!" She screamed._

_I grabbed my coat and the sheath of my sword and bolted for the door, quickly shutting it behind me. Then I ran, I ran and ran down the street. I turned into an alley and kept running through the alleys. I needed to get away. What was I thinking approaching her? I can't get her involved in this. It could hurt her or worse. _

_I was so focused on running I didn't realize I was being followed until I had stopped to catch my breath. I was panting and doubled over, threatening to hack up my lungs when I was suddenly attacked. A giant shuriken was thrown at me and at the last second I flipped out of the way due to my reflexes. I quickly strapped my sheath to my back and turned and ran down another alley. I jumped and pushed off the wall to get over a fence. I took another turn and sheathed my sword while still holding my coat in my left hand. I jumped and took a few steps on the wall, grabbed a ledge, and pulled myself up. I then flipped back onto a higher ledge and jumped into an open window. I ran through someone's living room, right in front of them watching T.V. and dove out the other open window to a ledge across from their building. I jumped from it onto the roof of a café and ran across it jumping on a balcony and then a metal staircase that led up a big building. I climbed the stairs and hit the rooftops running across them._

"_Up there!" I heard a girl's voice call. _

"_Right." A male answered and jumped up after me. I was running from rooftop to rooftop and jumped off onto the street. As I was in mid air, a chain wrapped around my ankle and pulled so I would have fell on my face. I twisted and landed on my back and that's when I saw who was chasing me. _

_Black Star landed in front of me holding the other side of the chain scythe that had wrapped around my ankle. His face was angry and I saw that his eyes had changed. They were stars. I was in for some trouble. _

"_Now hold on. You don't want to do this." I told him._

"_You attacked my friend so therefore you now have the great honor of getting killed by the great Black Star." He answered, completely serious._

"_I would not advise fighting me Black Star." I answered, starting to get angry._

"_Your just scared of someone who's so much bigger than you." He replied._

"_I warned you." I said._

_I rolled backwards and jerked my leg against his grip. I was on my hands now and spun pulling more. The chain, let go as he pulled it back and readied for his next attack and I flipped onto my feet drawing my sword in my right hand. He threw his scythe and I dodged it starting towards him. He jumped up and flipped over, swinging the other scythe back around. I blocked with Reaver and realized that's what he wanted. He threw my sword away from me and it clanged to the ground by him. His weapon changed into a ninja blade. His breath became unable to be heard and he started to dissolve into the shadows. I couldn't sense his presence just as the assassin rules he follows say to do. I stood and waited. I knew what was coming next, death. _

"_Let me take over." The red skinned me, said in my head._

"_No." I answered back._

"_I will not let you get us killed before we get back to Raven." He answered._

"_I will not let you kill Black Star." I said. _

"_Then let me help you." He answered. _

_I felt a surge of power and realized I was using my dark soul wavelength. I was using his power. I felt the immense power from it but the insanity of it as well. I sensed the shadows around me. Black Star shot out of the shadows behind me going straight for my neck, but due to the dark soul wavelength I had saw where he was. I turned and tossed my coat in the air towards him. It covered his face and for a moment he was blinded. I rolled over to my sword and picked it up. I spun and parried a strike from the enchanted sword mode of his weapon and brought my own shadow up to lock with the shadow created by his weapon. I swung my sword and he blocked it then melted in the shadows and came out on the left swinging his sword down. I sidestepped and rolled away. _

"_Sorry Black Star." I said. _

_He watched as I dissolved into the shadows and appeared behind him quickly hitting him in the back with my hand and driving my soul wavelength into him. A shadow spread across his back and it started to engulf him. _

_Suddenly there was an arrow through my wrist and also several in the shadow I had just placed on Black Star's back. I watched as the arrow disappeared, it being made of a soul wavelength and the shadow dissolve. I knew I had to get out of there right then and there. I turned and ran once again, turning down the closets alley and running straight into a shadowy corner dissolving into it and disappearing into the shadows. I watched from the shadows as Wax turned the corner bow drawn and an arrow ready to go through its target but saw no one. He cursed and then ran back to check on Black Star. I then stepped out of the shadows and took off away from the scene. _

_**I hope this is a good chapter that everyone who reads my stories enjoys. Let me know what ya think of it if ya feel like it but if ya don't all well. **_


	13. Kissing the Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

Chapter 13

*Raven*

'_What did I do?' I thought to myself. 'He attacked me.'_

"_So why does it hurt more that he's gone than the fact that he attacked me?" I asked myself aloud. _

_I got up and ran upstairs. I pulled on some pants since I had been in nothing but my underwear and a T-shirt. I finished dressing and ran down the stairs, out the door, and down the street. I had to find him. I kept running down the street and saw shadows passing overhead. I saw Black Star and Wax. They were chasing somebody. I followed them as best I could on the ground. I hopped a fence and used a generator to jump up onto a ledge. I ran across the ledge and jumped onto a higher ledge. From there I got on the roof and used those to follow the two in front of me. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop and then saw them split up. I decided to follow Wax. I ducked down into an alley and followed underneath him as he took a route across the rooftops that made it seem like he was circling around to meet Black Star. I ran after him and stayed out of sight. _

_After following him for while he finally arrived at the fight scene. I ducked behind a wall and watched as the guy from before fought Black Star. I was about to jump in when Wax intervened with his arrows. I saw the guy turn and run realizing he was outnumbered and watched as he ran into the alley I was in and run into a corner and dissolve into the shadows. I could hardly believe what I had saw and ducked around the wall to stay hidden when Wax swung around the corner taking aim at nothing. I followed the wall I had ducked behind out to a street. I saw the guy from before appear out of the shadows and start down the street. I followed him, taking care not to be noticed, but didn't have to put much effort into it since the guy seemed like he was too freaked out to really pay attention to who was following him. He ducked into a crowd of people and started walking through it trying to disappear into the crowd. I entered the crowd and followed him as best I could. I barely saw him duck around a corner and when I went around it he was gone again. I looked around and couldn't see him anywhere. I heard a crash up and to the left and a curse. I ran towards it and found him on the ground on his back, with boxes scattered around him and him panting really hard. Part of his shirt had flipped up and I was really trying to resist the urge to look at his stomach and the trail that led down. _

"_Please…" He said, panting. "If you're going to kill me, do it fast." _

"_Kill you?" I asked puzzled._

"_I attacked you and here I am, just exposed." He replied. "I won't fight back."_

"_You were freaked out and out of instinct and shock I freaked out too. It was just a misunderstanding." I said to him._

"_I'm sorry. I just… out of reflex… with all that's been going on…" He started to say. _

"_How about you come back to my place and we'll talk about it there?" I interrupted him._

"_I couldn't," He said, "Not after what I did."_

"_I told you, we will talk about it at my place." I replied, holding my hand out to him._

_He took it and I helped him up. We walked back to my place, making sure Black Star and Wax didn't see us. _

"_That's weird, Wax has Soul Perception." I said, "I'm surprised he didn't sense us." _

"_I hid our souls from him using my wavelength… It's special that way… unless you want him to sense us…" He replied._

"_No I would rather not." I said, leading him back to my place._

_We got to the apartment and went in. I led him through the living room and up the stairs past my room and to the bathroom. _

"_Alright, here is the bathroom." I told him. "Take a shower, since you have been through a lot already, and make sure to clean that wound." _

"_I don't need any help…" He started but I interrupted him again._

"_Just take a shower and relax a bit. Plus that needs cleaned and treated." I motioned to his wrist which hadn't quite been pierced completely through but had a deep gash in it from the arrow that he was shot with and had already soaked the ripped part of his shirt he had tied it close with. _

"_Fine." He agreed reluctantly. _

_As I waited for him to take a shower, I went into the spare room I had in the apartment. It could have been for a roommate but I really just never felt like I could let anyone take the room for some reason. It had seemed like it belonged to someone once and I had packed everything up with Soul and Maka that was in it. There were a lot of male clothes in the dresser that was in there and I let Soul take what he wanted and packed the rest up. The other stuff I gave away or sold off to people and was glad I hadn't gotten rid of the box of clothes yet. I grabbed a pair of pants and a black shirt with a grim reaper on it and a pair of socks. I went out of the room and over to the bathroom. I knocked on the door._

"_Come in." the guy said._

_I opened the door to find him just sliding his torn shirt on, finishing getting dressed, catching another glimpse of his stomach and the trail leading down. _

"_I brought some clothes for you, I had some in the spare room." I told him._

"_Boyfriend leave em here or something? I don't think he will be too big on a random guy borrowing his clothes." He replied. _

"_Actually, I don't have a boyfriend. They were left here by someone who I guess moved out. I don't remember who though." I said, frowning, trying hard to remember._

"_Oh." He said, as if a bad memory had popped into his head._

"_I was going to get rid of em but you can take them." I told him._

"_Thanks." He replied and took the clothes. _

_I left the room and closed the door. I then went downstairs and started to make something for breakfast since it was still morning. I had just finished making it when he came down, dressed in the clothes I gave him, and holding his other pair. _

"_Just set them on the stairs and I will wash them later." I told him. "So long as you don't mind them being washed with my clothes." _

"_That's fine." He replied, without much care._

"_Well come over here and eat." I told him, motioning for him to sit at the small table I had, with two chairs at it. _

"_Thanks." He said._

"_Welcome." I said, as I set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. "Hope you like scrambled."_

_I sat down in the other chair, looking at him, sitting across from me. He picked at his eggs and ate a bit of bacon. I on the other hand, went ahead and finished mine. _

"_If it isn't any good ya could have told me ya know." I told him, taking the plates._

"_No, it was good." He replied, sounding sad. "I'm just not that hungry." _

"_Well alright then." I said._

_I scarped the food into the trash and then washed the plates and forks. I then walked over and sat in the chair across from him again. _

"_So, can I ask a few questions?" I asked._

"_Sure." He answered._

"_Not much of an answer." I complained. "Alright, what's your name?"_

"_Hawk." He answered._

_I suddenly got a headache and held my hand to my head. Thinking it was nothing, I continued._

"_How do you know my name?" I asked._

"_You said it yesterday." He answered._

"_No I didn't" I replied._

"_I should really get going." He said, standing up and starting for the door, reaching for his sword that was leaning on the wall next to it._

"_Wait!" I got up and hurried after him, grabbing him by the wrist. _

"_Sorry but I should go." He said again._

"_At least let me treat that." I said, pointing to his other wrist. "I'll be right back."_

_I let go of the uninjured wrist and ran upstairs. I grabbed bandages and ran back down. I sat him down on the couch and sat across from him as he held out his wrist. I wrapped it in the white bandage and made sure it was tight. I then looked up at his eyes. They seemed so empty and sad. Like living was such a depressing thing for him to do. _

"_Thank you." He said, "But I should get going."_

"_Wait, don't go." I replied, as he started to stand up. _

_He paused and sat back down. I looked into his eyes and saw he wanted to stay, then he looked away. I grabbed his hands and held them. I moved a little closer to him and slid my hand up his arms, careful on his injured wrist and then slid them down around his stomach. I pulled him close and hugged him. I held him tight and loved the feeling when his arms wrapped around me to return the hug. I looked up at him and he stared back down into my eyes. I slowly moved my face closer to his. I was only centimeters away now. I could feel his breath on my lips and could have touched noses with him. I could see in his eyes he wanted what I wanted. _

_Then I kissed him. My lips met his and I could feel his warm breath mix with mine. I pulled back and then kissed him again. I kept kissing him. Over and over. I slid my tongue into his mouth and started to poke and prod around his mouth. I started to fall back onto the couch, pulling him with me by the shirt, kissing him all the way. We lay there, with him on top of me, propped up on his hands, letting me explore his mouth with my tongue and occasionally putting his against mine and pushing it into my mouth. I felt so normal like this; like it was no problem I was just kissing this guy I had just met who had attacked me. I felt I knew his mouth but didn't at the same time. I wanted to keep kissing for longer but finally he broke the kiss and looked away from me. _

"_Raven…" He whispered._

"_It's ok." I replied. "I… I feel like I know you… like I can trust you…" _

"_You can…" he whispered again._

_I started to move my face closer to his again, wanting to continue the kissing, when there was a knock at the door._

"_Raven? You awake?" It was Maka's voice._

"_I'd better get that." I told Hawk, as he got up off of me and sat down on the couch._

"_Yes I'm home." I called to the door. I walked over and opened it, seeing Soul and Maka at the door, wearing their usually attire they wore for a mission. _

"_We are going on a mission and wanted to know if you wanted to come with." Maka explained._

"_Sure." I said, "But um, would it be alright if my friend came along?" _

"_Don't see why not if he's cool and can handle himself in a fight." Soul said, poking his head into the doorway, looking at Hawk._

"_Alright, we'll ready in a minute." I told them, motioning for them to come in._

_They came in and waited by the doorway. Hawk had stood up watched them come in. I went and grabbed my shoes and put them on._

"_We are going on a mission and you're coming with." I told Hawk._

"_Alright." He replied, slipping on his own shoes and strapping his sword to his back._

"_Well, shall we?" I asked Soul and Maka, locking the door to my apartment._

"_We shall." Maka replied. _

_With that, the four of us starting walking down the street._


End file.
